Unexpected Savior
by contagiousmoe11
Summary: Isaac Lahey's cousin, Melanie, is still in an abusive home. She gets in trouble in school and dreads what her father will do when he finds out. But when Derek shows up, not her father, to talk to the principal about her behavior, she is confused. Rated T for implied violence, OC
1. Chapter 1

She sits in the three chairs positioned outside of the main office. Her morose face is trying desperately not to cry. Eyes closed, crown of her head resting on the wall behind her, her scraped palms lay helplessly in her lap. Moments before she had been frantically pleading with the school secretary not to call her father.

"_But it wasn't my fault! Why am I being punished if it wasn't my fault? I barely even defended myself."_

"_It's school policy that when a fight occurs the parent or guardian of those involved have to come speak with the principal and then take custody of the child." The secretary explained, quite clueless of exactly why Melanie was trying to avoid her father knowing about the incident. _

"_Can't we work something out? I'll do detention for a month and I'll help clean up the stadium after lacrosse games and I'll mop the hallways and—"_

"—_Melanie—" the secretary tried to cut her off._

"_Just _please_ don't tell my dad" One last plead. She was on the verge of tears and the only thing that kept them at bay was the embarrassment that would come with it._

"_Melanie, I'm sorry but it's school policy" She said with finality. She now looked at the girl standing before her with pity. The secretary understood that the girl thought this was a death sentence but didn't understand that this situation was, in fact, quite close to a death sentence. She was a Lahey after all and it was quite alarming how unperceptive everyone actually was._

So, here she sat. Resolving herself in the hallway for what inevitably would come. Eyes still closed she felt someone sit next to her.

"Mel…" Her cousin whispered. She had not spoken to Isaac in two months. One day everything was perfectly fine. They were best friends and confidants for when their respective fathers took punishments a little too far. Then the next day, they weren't. He dropped off the face of the earth. Her uncle died and Isaac was arrested. When he returned to school after the murder investigation blew over, he said nothing to her. He gave her the silent treatment and after two weeks of avoidance and muteness she accepted the situation. Her relationship with her father was nowhere near as bad as what Isaac had. For her, every couple of months it happened; when she screwed something up or he drank a little too much. So when Isaac was finally free of his father's grip she wasn't all that surprised that he didn't need her anymore. She even kind of understood. She was a reminder of the horrible life he lived before but now he didn't have to live that life. Why would he want to think about just how terrible and afraid he used to be when he could just forget? So, she understands.

Isaac lightly places his hand on her knee, trying to comfort in some way. But he knows there is no comfort. He knows what she is anticipating.

She shoves his hand away without even glancing in his direction.

"You got out." She stated through clenched teeth as the sadness etched on her face was replaced with anger. But it was only a flash of anger before she returned to sadness. A single tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "Leave." was whispered without malice.

And he did leave. So, she sat and waited.

Fifteen minutes past, then thirty. She was at ease with the situation by now. _Just let it happen_, she kept telling herself. _It'll be over soon._ Other thoughts started to flood her as she calmed. She stared at an inspirational poster across the hall from her. _Why are these posters so weird? Why is that kitten dangling from a tree? Under what instance will that ever relate to my life?_

And then, there he was, walking down the hallway towards her.

Derek Hale's steps didn't break rhythm as he approached her, keeping her gaze, distain from both parties, as he put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to stay quiet, and then strolled into the main office closing the door behind him.

_What the heck? What's he doing here? Did Isaac do something too? And why did he just tell me to shh? He has no hold over me. Who does he think he is?! _The first time Melanie had seen Derek was a month and a half ago. She knew Isaac was living with him. She had never seen Derek without Isaac around and she had only ever seen him in the parking lot occasionally picking up Isaac. She had never even spoken to him. Well, that's not quite true. She had yelled and screeched at him while trying to punch every part of his torso one time but he had never said anything in return. Actually, now that she thought about it, she had never even heard him speak before.

The office door opened and the secretary poked her head out. "Principal Evans will see you now."

_Huh? Where's my dad? _Confused, Melanie followed the path to the back of the main office to the principal's door which lay open. Inside Derek was sitting in a chair facing Principal Evans and the permanent grimace on face, which apparently wasn't permanent, was replaced with a polite smile. She advanced, uncertainly placing a faint knock on the doorframe.

"Melanie. Yes, come in and close the door please."

She did as she was told and crossed the room to sit in the remaining chair to Derek's left. The confusion must have been evident on her face because as the Principal turned to dig her file out of the cabinet, Derek shot her a warning glare and repeated the finger to his lips motion. Sinking into the chair she adopted a more placid face. _Why am I listening to Derek? What's going on?!_

On the principal's desk lay a variety of files and post-its but her attention was immediately caught by sheet of note paper at the top of all the clutter. A paper with her father's name scrawled at the bottom. Her eyes widen. That is not her dad's signature.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you're file is in here somewhere. Just give me a moment."

"It's okay" Derek says pleasantly as he flashes a wide grin at the man across the desk.

Melanie doesn't dwell on how this type of attitude does not seem very characteristic of the man sitting in a leather jacket next to her. Though she knows almost nothing about him, the various times she has seen him from afar she had never seen him smile. She is focused on the letter on the desk. It isn't very long and she can easily read it from her viewpoint.

_To whom it may concern:_

_I am unable to leave work at this moment however; I give permission to Derek Hale to pick up my daughter, Melanie Lahey, from school._

With Robert Lahey's signature at the bottom. A forged Robert Lahey signature. Quite blatantly forged. It looked nothing like the way he actually signed but how would Principal Evans know that.

"Found it!" Evans exclaimed turning to face his audience but quickly remembered why he had an audience in the first place. A fight.

"Why is—" Melanie started.

"Principal Evans and I were just discussing how I became a friend of your family," Derek jumps in, eyes wide in Melanie's direction "and how I've know you since you were really little."

_Okay. I'll play along, I guess. _"Old friend." She said softly, tearing her gaze from Derek's to look at the principal.

"Right, so unfortunately" Principal Evens moved swiftly to the reason they were gathered without suspicion "we're here to try to figure out what happened today. So, Melanie, could you please explain."

She slowly looked at Derek who gave her the slightest nod, telling her to explain. _He's helping me in some way. I don't know how or why but he's helping._ She looked back at the principal. "It wasn't my fault."

Evans made an inpatient noise. "See, that's exactly what Annabeth said. So, I'm going to need a little bit more than 'it wasn't my fault'."

Melanie sighed. She was pretty sure no one would believe her anyway because Annabeth was popular and never got in trouble. She was a complete jerk but no one ever had the courage to stand up to her. But Melanie did. No one was going to believe her though so she decided to give a brief outline of what happened and accept the undeserved punishment like a woman.

"Annabeth was ridiculing some girl at lunch and I was at the same table so I told her to shut up. She got pretty mad that I said that to her, let alone that someone with my meager popularity status was even speaking to her great highness. God forbid." Melanie muttered before resuming her story. "So, she said some not so imaginative insults, due to her vapidity and stupidity, about me. So, I smiled politely in her direction and flipped her off and started to walk away." Derek mouth was twitching, fighting a smile that would definitely not help her situation. "Then Annabeth pushed me from behind and I fell." She held up her scraped hands as proof. "See?" She looked between the two men. "Wounds."

Principal Evans waited a moment for her to continue and when she didn't he stated "Annabeth said you punched her."

"Oh, yeah. I did." She said with finality and disinterest as if she was discussing the weather.

Both men raised questioning eyebrows at her.

"Oh. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes." Evans sighed exasperated.

Melanie let a huff of air out, starting to get annoyed. "I got up and she pushed me again so I punched her in the stomach. And she fell like a sack of potatoes." She finished with a soft chuckle. Derek kicked her foot, reminding her that she was supposed to be remorseful. "But I didn't start it and she wouldn't leave me alone!" Melanie exclaimed. "And it's not my fault she can't take a punch." She finished in a whisper.

"Melanie," _time for the lecture and punishment_. "This school has a zero tolerance for fighting. This is unacceptable behavior. You can't just hit someone because they said some hurtful comments."

"She pushed me!"

"Then you should have informed an adult about the situation." _Yeah, because anyone would ever believe that about perfect little Annabeth._ But Melanie kept her mouth shut. _Just take the punishment and get it over with._ Melanie nodded and the principal continued. "Violence is never the answer." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek quickly hide the twitch of his lips. "I'm giving you five days out of school suspension—"

"What?!"

"—which you will complete starting on Monday. We do not tolerate fighting, Melanie. Now in regards to informing your father—" Melanie's mood fell even further.

"I will relay everything that has been said to Robert" Derek interrupts "and I assure you, we will see to it that Melanie never does this again."

"Ok. Well Derek, thank you for coming down because Mr. Lahey couldn't make it." Evans stands and the others follow suit.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Robert appreciates it very much." Derek shakes Principal Evans hand.

"Have a nice weekend, Melanie" Evans bids farewell as Derek guides Melanie out of the office with a hand on her shoulder.

He drops his hand as they enter the empty hallway. Melanie says nothing as they walk down the length of it to the exit door by the parking lot.

_I thought he was here to help._


	2. Chapter 2

The silence continued. Melanie followed Derek out the door into the sunlight. She wasn't even sure if she was still supposed to be following him. She halted as he continued forward. _What am I supposed to do now?_

He proceeded to the stairs leading down to the parking lot but stopped and sat on the top step. When she didn't follow he tapped one of his fingers on the cement next to him a few times. Yet another wordless command. Melanie hesitated but upon realizing she was in no rush to get home, she complied. She glanced at him as she lowered herself on the step. He sat staring at his hands clasped in his lap. So, she stared down at the parking lot, silent too.

In the five minutes that they sat there, he made no attempts to speak. _What is he waiting for? Prolonging this isn't helping anything. I just need this to be over with. _The anticipation in her stomach was leading her to believe that she was probably developing ulcers of some sort.

She stood to leave but before she could take a step his hand was grasping her forearm. He pulled her to the ground. All the while he never even looked in her direction, still studying the hand that remained in his lap intently.

"I am so confused. What is going on? Why are you here? What just happened in there?"

Derek sighed. "Isaac called me."

"…what—I—that tells me nothing." She glared at him. Sighing as well, she whispered "I need to go home." Melanie made to get up again but was stopped by Derek's hand in the same manner.

"Alright," her anger rising as she turned towards him, "we can't do this all day! You need to use your words big guy because I have to go home and be a punching bag—"she cut off with a horrified squeak. "I didn't mean that. That was a joke. I didn't mean that. That doesn't happen." Quickly backpedaling trying to erase the damage.

Derek finally looked away from his hands, giving her a sad and knowing gaze. The tears she had held in all afternoon cascaded down her face in that instant. Her breathing hitched and she hide her face with her hands and turned away from him. She couldn't will the tears to stop as they poured down her face.

Derek watched her. He placed a hand on her calf, the closest thing to him, and gave it a light squeeze. They sat, like this, for a few moments until Derek decided to speak. "Listen." She made no acknowledgment. "Melanie. Listen, okay? Isaac heard what happened and called me asking for a favor."

"Isaac doesn't care." Her voice thick with tears.

"Yes he does." He said softly. "He told me the situation." She stiffened under his grip. Derek moved his thumb back and forth where he held her leg. "So, I came. Your dad doesn't have to know unless you want to tell him."

"But you told Evans that you'd tell him." Peeking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's called acting." He said with a small smile returning his hand to his lap.

"More like lying" she snorted, wiping the tears away the best she could. "I'm still suspended though."

"Yeah, well, you punched a girl. So, not really much I could do about that." Derek chuckled.

Melanie exhaled deeply through her nose surveying the parking lot. _He went through all this trouble and it still changes nothing._

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Nothing."

Studying her, it dawned on him. "He's still going to know, isn't he?" She turned her head away, clearing her throat lightly. She had already cried too much today. "You'll come to my place instead of school" Derek stated leaving no room for argument.

She scrutinized him. "What?!"

"Monday morning, you go to the bus stop like normal—"

"How do you know I go to the bus stop?" She exclaimed.

"I'll pick you up before the bus gets there" he ignored her outcry "and you'll spend the day at my loft. No big deal. He'll never know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," his steel face back "Isaac asked me."


End file.
